personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Identity Crisis
"Identity Crisis" is the eighteenth episode in season 1, and overall the eighteenth produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on March 29, 2012. Synopsis Finch advises Reese that the new person of interest Jordan Hester has virtually no digital footprint, but does seem to have two bank accounts, two apartments; essentially a double life. When Reese comments about all the information that the CIA was able to gather from social networking sites, he is told that is why Finch invented them; to get more information for the Machine. Reese and Finch proceed to the two apartment sites where they discover that two different people, a male and female, are using the same name. Reese finds his Jordan working at a bar, while Finch becomes trapped in the female Jordan's apartment when she returns home unexpectedly. Finch is rescued when Reese sets off the sprinkler system, forcing an evacuation of the building. Reese and Finch begin following their respective person of interest. Reese asks Fusco to find more information about the two Jordan Hesters while Finch finds a third apartment. When Reese arrives, at apartment number three, he discovers an MDMA lab and knocks out a man at the lab. After pairing his phone and placing cameras in apartment, Reese begins his surveillance of the third apartment. He discovers that the two 'cooks' are meeting the 'Boss', one of the Jordan Hesters. Finch's person of interest, doubles back on him and talks to him in a bookstore. Finch sees his PoI walking down the street, followed by two men, and rescues her. Finch identifies himself as Harold Crow, a private investigator, as they discuss her identity theft. Reese follows his Hester from the bar where he works, to the lab, where he is trying to close the lab down and find out who stole his identity. Carter is approached by FBI Agent Donnelly who wants to talk with her about an investigation into Reese. The FBI is suspicious that Reese is selling his services to the highest bidder and is currently working for Elias. Fusco consults with Detective Desmond Franklin in Identity Theft and discovers that Jordan Hester had been picked up for suspicion of manufacturing Ecstacy, but released when he could not be identified. Franklin also tells Fusco about a similar case, where a man who said he was innocent was convicted and jailed. Fusco visits the inmate, who identifies a picture of the female Hester as Mary from his accountant's office. Finch accompanies his Jordan Hester to her apartment, obstensibly to get some things for a hotel stay for her protection. She drugs him with esctacy in a drink. Reese has previously contacted Finch about the lab, where John confronts the cooks and subdues them both. Reese receives a message from Fusco that the woman is the real drug dealer and identity thief. While in his drugged state, Finch reveals that Reese is at the lab, and Mary contacts her accomplices and heads for the lab, but not before attempting to start a fire in her microwave. She and her henchmen arrive at the lab where they are promptly dispatched by Reese, after Mary leaves. Reese realizing that Finch is in trouble, sends Fusco to save him. Fusco is able to retrieve Finch and take him back to Reese. Fusco is also able to identfy Mary as Tara Verlander, a known felon. Reese and the real Jordan Hester confront her with this information and leave just before she is arrested by Detective Franklin. With the information obtained in this case, Fusco is able to arrange for the release of the wrongly accused inmate. Back at the library, the drugged Finch tells Reese that he can ask him any question, but Reese refuses and tells to get some sleep. As Reese says good night and walks away, Finch replies "Good night, Nathan". Trivia *According to the press release, Brett Cullen (Nathan Ingram) was going to appear in the episode. *Finch and the female Jordan Hester eat at Robert, a restaurant atop the Museum of Arts and Design at the south corner of Columbus Circle. Quotes *"Good night, Nathan." -Finch (in reply to Reese) Clips File:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Preview Identity Crisis|Preview 118 118